


Dark Angel

by FlavorofKylo



Series: Dark Angel [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Not sure who's really in control here....nah its definitely Rey...lmao, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Likes it Rough, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temptress Rey, Unsafe Sex, rey is a firecracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Prof. Ben Solo has no idea that he's met his match in one of his students, Rey Niima, until he finds her waiting for him in his classroom--alone.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Dark Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768219
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I wanted to do something different with the Ben/Rey power dynamic. She's more of a dark Rey here, very confident and unapologetic in her sexuality.
> 
> This really is PWP, and I make no apologies.

Professor Solo entered his classroom and pulled the door closed behind him. The room was half-dark, and he immediately had the sense that someone else was there. Flicking the rest of the lights on, he glanced around. There, at his desk by the window, sat Rey Niima, waiting for him. But why?

He suddenly flashed back to the numerous times he’d caught her staring at him in class, even when other students were busily engaged in their writing assignments. She had the nerve not to look embarrassed; she’d hold his gaze and smile flirtatiously. It made him feel like a dirty old man, so he’d be the one to look away first. She was not shy.

Today, Rey wore a thin, black wool sweater—she almost always work black—and some kind of skirt; he couldn’t see because her legs were under the desk, but he could see one bare, slender ankle under the chair. And it looked like she was wearing those goddamn saddle shoes…oh, fuck, he’d seen her in those before. They reminded him of the Catholic Schoolgirl outfit, with the sinfully short plaid skirt and the leggings. She’d worn an outfit like that to his class once before, and he’d had to hide his raging hard-on. To make it worse, he had the feeling she was doing it on purpose, just to torment him.

Rey Niima was no Catholic School Girl--at least, not anymore. She was a twenty-two-year -old college student in his Poli-Sci class with a penchant for black eyeliner and punk music; she swore too much, loved to get high and had a general disdain for authority. If this had been Grease, she would have been the queen of the the Pink Ladies; no Sandra Dee was she. But the sweet innocence of the three little buns she wore, her freckles, her girlish laugh played an intoxicating contrast to the dark temptress who strode around the school like she owned the place.

This one, he thought, is dangerous.

“Did we have an appointment, Rey?”

“No.”

Solo twirled a piece of chalk between his fingers but was otherwise still. “I see,” he said evenly. “Is there something you need?”

  
She shot him a wicked grin. “You could say that.”

He couldn’t see her hands under the desk, but he could see the subtle movements of her arm, and he could tell her hand was between her legs. What...? No, it couldn't be. His heart started pounding as he realized....looking at the expression on her face....he realized then, what she was doing and Christ almighty, he felt the blood rush straight to his cock. She was fingering herself….at his desk, in his classroom, in the middle of the fucking afternoon. His mouth went dry; he swallowed heavily and turned to lock the door. When he turned back to her, there was a dark cast of lust over his features. Solo took one…two…three slow steps towards her. He was close enough now to see the light flush in her cheeks, how her breath was coming a little faster between parted pink lips. And she was watching him.

“Miss Niima, are you…. _doing_ what I _think you’re doing?”_

“Why don’t you come closer, professor, and see for yourself?” she taunted with a naughty grin, eyes cloudy under hooded lids.

His eyes moved back and forth between her face and the movements of her arm. A low, raspy moan slipped from her and he thought he might come in his pants. He took another step towards her, then another; he was less than three feet away now. As he watched her, caught up in pleasure, her eyelids fluttered and he unconsciously snapped the chalk in half.

Professor Solo stalked closer, circling behind the chair. Rey barely acknowledged him, and he wondered if she was about to come. From this angle, he could see she was indeed wearing that little plaid skirt; it was hiked all the way up her thighs, spread wide in his chair. He could hear the squelch of her fingers as she rubbed in to herself. God, he wanted to touch her, needed to touch her—this little temptress, this dark angel. He bent down over her, lips grazing her hair. “Oh, you are a filthy little slut, aren’t you?” he whispered, palming his cock, aching for release.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded, eyes closed now, too far gone.

“Say it," he growled.

“I’m a filthy little slut,” she breathed. He let out a ragged groan, unable to contain it. He circled back around to the front of the desk, standing before her.

“And you snuck into my room and waited for me because you were hoping I would fuck you..." his eyes were blazing as he watched her, his pupils blown. "You thought I would bend you over this desk and fuck you hard with my big cock. Is that about right, Miss Niima?”

Her eyes opened to meet his, a cheeky smile playing on her lips. “Gosh, Professor Solo. You’re brilliant.”  
What a little brat....little cocktease.

Solo tisked at her. “Miss Niima, we’re going to have to do something about your attitude,” he warned, licking his lips. “I’m afraid I’m...I'm going to have to spank you.”

At his words, her whole body tensed, eyes rolling back and lids fluttering as she came with an obscene moan. He watched her, salivating, hands clenched at his sides; his cock twitched in protest. He needed to taste her, to be inside her. But first he was going to punish her.

He waited for the aftershocks to stop coursing through her, and she blissfully leaned back in his chair and smiled up at him.

“You’re right,” Rey murmured. “I do deserve it. I’ll take my punishment like a good girl.”

“Stand up,” he said thickly. He was so turned on, his head was swimming.

She pushed the chair back and stood beside him, waiting; the glint of defiance in her eyes made him crazy. He needed to be the one in control now. Rey’s eyes widened as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a ruler.

“Face the wall and pull down your panties.”

Rey smirked at him before turning to face the wall. No panties—of course. Fuck.

“Lift your skirt, lean against the wall, and count.” He groaned again when she lifted her skirt and showed him her smooth, rounded ass cheeks. They were unblemished; he was going to make them nice and red.

He brought the ruler down with a thwack, and Rey whimpered softly.  
“One,” she called out. Ben raised it again, watching with satisfaction as he landed another stinging blow on her tender skin. Her voice wavered a little this time: “Two.” By the time he got to five, she was panting. He waited.

“Count,” he said hoarsely.

She shot a quick glance over her shoulder at him. “No.”

“Count, Miss Niima, or I’ll add more on.” She smiled. Thwack! Rey moaned. "Five.".

He stopped at seven, flushed, his breathing ragged, and threw the ruler on the floor. He quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants, caging her in so she was flat against the wall. “Did you enjoy that, Miss Niima?” His fingers trailed over her hip and across her belly, seeking the most sensitive area of her body; she was very wet. “Ohh….you did, I can tell,” he whispered, slipping a finger inside her, and she mewled. “Good girl. Now you’ll get what you wanted.”

Professor Solo pulled Rey roughly from the wall and shoved her down over the desk, nudging her knees further apart and admiring the red splotches on her ass—his handiwork. He leaned over her, breath hot in her ear:

“You’ve been wanting this since the first day of school, haven’t you, Miss Niima?”

She turned her head just enough that he could see her profile and the wicked half-smile she flashed in response.

“Little cocktease,” he muttered. He pushed deep inside her, almost all the way, in a single thrust; Rey gasped.

“Fuck, yeah…. Fuck me, professor.”

As soon as he bottomed out, Ben began to pound into her, spurred on by her little cries and moans. His pace was relentless; he was like a man possessed, chasing his climax. He felt Rey trying to reach her clit, but it was an awkward angle and he was too far gone to care, no way he could hold back now. His orgasm was explosive, and he let out a loud groan, hips stuttering against hers. He leaned heavily on her, panting, as he struggled to catch his breath. When he stood up, Rey turned to face him, sitting on the edge of the desk

She raised her eyebrows. “Aren’t you gonna finish me off, professor?" she asked sweetly.

Ben Solo looked at her, this dark angel, this temptress who had been his undoing. He sank down to his knees, almost worshipfully, lowering his face between her thighs. He had wanted to be in control, wanted to ruin her, so why did he feel like she was topping him? He started to lick into her, drinking from her pussy lips eagerly, flicking his tongue around her clit before sucking it into his mouth. She quickly fell apart under him, coming with a shriek, and he tilted his head up to watch her. He felt frozen in place, in a daze; destroyed by her.

Smiling, Rey leaned in to kiss him softly. She brushed his lips with her tongue and he let out a quiet groan. Then she stood up, straightened her clothes and got ready to leave.

“I liked that,” was all she said. “See you around, professor.”

“We’ll keep this to ourselves, won’t we?” He called behind her.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

He exhaled a heavy breath. His Poli Sci 201 class was going to be a lot more interesting from now on. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> How did we get here? What happens next?? See Part II to find out.


End file.
